youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Dude Perfect
Twins Coby, Cory Cotton, Garret Hilbert, Cody Jones, and Tyler Toney are a crew of friends that have a channel called Dude Perfect, they make trickshots and other stuff on there channel, their channel is the 20th most subscribed channel on YouTube (excluding channels made by YouTube). The Start From the start they started to do trickshots and they got acclaimed fame from the beggining, thats because this one was one of the first times trickshot videos and channels ever made. Early videos where pretty simple and not alot of budget was spent on the videos. Popularity The rise of fame that Dude Perfect got was on 2013 and on 2014, when trickshots where everywhere on YouTube Dude Perfect, allready having a following, got a lot of popularity on YouTube. They apeared on a lot of comercials on a lot of events,and in a span of a year they almost got ten million subscribers. Subscriber Milestones * Dude Perfect reached 1 million subscribers on May 13, 2013. * Dude Perfect reached 2 million subscribers on December 31, 2013. * Dude Perfect reached 3 million subscribers on July 28, 2014. * Dude Perfect reached 4 million subscribers on January 17, 2015. * Dude Perfect reached 5 million subscribers on May 1, 2015. * Dude Perfect reached 6 million subscribers on July 9, 2015. * Dude Perfect reached 7 million subscribers on October 12, 2015. * Dude Perfect reached 8 million subscribers on January 8, 2016. * Dude Perfect reached 9 million subscribers on March 17, 2016. * Dude Perfect reached 10 million subscribers on May 26, 2016. * Dude Perfect reached 11 million subscribers on July 21, 2016. * Dude Perfect reached 12 million subscribers on September 4, 2016. * Dude Perfect reached 13 million subscribers on October 19, 2016. * Dude Perfect reached 14 million subscribers on November 24, 2016. * Dude Perfect reached 15 million subscribers on December 28, 2016. * Dude Perfect reached 16 million subscribers on February 25, 2017. * Dude Perfect reached 17 million subscribers on April 6, 2017. Daily Subscriber and Video View Gains from March 25, 2017 to April 23, 2017 This list is according to SociaBlade.com's Statistics Table {| class="wikitable" |- ! scope="col" style="width:20em;"| Day ! scope="col" style="width:50em;"| Date ! scope="col" style="width:15em;"| Subscribers Gained ! scope="col" style="width:15em;"| Total Subscribers ! scope="col" style="width:20em;"| Video Views Gained ! scope="col" style="width:20em;"| Total Video Views |- ! Saturday ! March 25, 2017 ! +14,194 ! 16,436,484 ! +5,975,505 ! 2,748,963,206 |- ! Sunday ! March 26, 2017 ! +13,453 ! 16,449,937 ! +3,595,654 ! 2,752,558,860 |- ! Monday ! March 27, 2017 ! +10,141 ! 16,460,078 ! +3,154,509 ! 2,755,713,369 |- ! Tuesday ! March 28, 2017 ! +10,940 ! 16,471,018 ! 0 ! 2,755,713,369 |- ! Wednesday ! March 29, 2017 ! +8,650 ! 16,479,668 ! +2,376,121 ! 2,758,089,490 |- ! Thursday ! March 30, 2017 ! +9,107 ! 16,488,775 ! +2,215,793 ! 2,760,305,283 |- ! Friday ! March 31, 2017 ! +11,380 ! 16,500,155 ! +2,283,760 ! 2,762,589,043 |- ! Saturday ! April 1, 2017 ! +13,225 ! 16,513,380 ! +2,354,963 ! 2,764,944,006 |- ! Sunday ! April 2, 2017 ! +12,725 ! 16,526,105 ! +2,746,639 ! 2,767,690,645 |- ! Monday ! April 3, 2017 ! +69,598 ! 16,595,703 ! +3,227,111 ! 2,770,917,756 |- ! Tuesday ! April 4, 2017 ! +184,027 ! 16,779,730 ! +2,916,041 ! 2,773,833,797 |- ! Wednesday ! April 5, 2017 ! +181,758 ! 16,961,488 ! +23,067,127 ! 2,796,900,924 |- ! Thursday ! April 6, 2017 ! +133,245 ! 17,094,733 ! 0 ! 2,796,900,924 |- ! Friday ! April 7, 2017 ! +95,306 ! 17,190,039 ! +12,358,640 ! 2,809,259,564 |- ! Saturday ! April 8, 2017 ! +92,566 ! 17,282,605 ! +11,151,182 ! 2,820,410,746 |- ! Sunday ! April 9, 2017 ! +68,790 ! 17,351,395 ! +20,877,308 ! 2,841,288,054 |- ! Monday ! April 10, 2017 ! +46,918 ! 17,398,313 ! 0 ! 2,841,288,054 |- ! Tuesday ! April 11, 2017 ! +35,234 ! 17,433,547 ! +8,595,037 ! 2,849,883,091 |- ! Wednesday ! April 12, 2017 ! +33,178 ! 17,466,725 ! +6,932,093 ! 2,856,815,184 |- ! Thursday ! April 13, 2017 ! +27,648 ! 17,494,373 ! +6,080,175 ! 2,862,895,359 |- ! Friday ! April 14, 2017 ! +26,657 ! 17,521,030 ! +5,882,602 ! 2,868,777,961 |- ! Saturday ! April 15, 2017 ! +22,636 ! 17,543,666 ! +10,755,713 ! 2,879,533,674 |- ! Sunday ! April 16, 2017 ! +20,558 ! 17,564,224 ! +4,629,573 ! 2,884,163,247 |- ! Monday ! April 17, 2017 ! +51,921 ! 17,616,145 ! 0 ! 2,884,163,247 |- ! Tuesday ! April 18, 2017 ! +66,102 ! 17,682,247 ! +4,248,981 ! 2,888,412,228 |- ! Wednesday ! April 19, 2017 ! +25,113 ! 17,707,360 ! +9,552,938 ! 2,897,965,166 |- ! Thursday ! April 20, 2017 ! +29,125 ! 17,736,485 ! +9,755,152 ! 2,907,720,318 |- ! Friday ! April 21, 2017 ! +28,561 ! 17,765,046 ! +6,010,987 ! 2,913,731,305 |- ! Saturday ! April 22, 2017 ! +30,274 ! 17,795,320 ! +5,758,239 ! 2,919,489,544 |- ! Sunday ! April 23, 2017 ! +30,049 ! 17,825,369 ! +11,930,233 ! 2,931,419,777 |- Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Male YouTubers Category:One Billion Views Category:American YouTubers